Don't Mess With Swamp-Creature
Don't Mess With Swamp-Creature is the second episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Have you ever met a Swamp Monster? Well you have now! The Mystery Machine breaks down in a swamp causing them to find some fuel but a Swamp Creature appears so the gang investigate. Plot The Mystery Machine is driving down a dark path near a wood/swamp area. "Like, it sure is creepy out here!" Says Shaggy. "Reah! Reepy" agrees Scooby. "Calm down you two chickens, we're in the van, what could possibly go wrong?" asks Velma. The Mystery Machine starts jolting and slowing down. "Like, anything could go wrong Velma" says Shaggy. "Me and my big mouth!" Says Velma. "Ree-hee-hee-hee!" Laughs Scooby. "What's wrong with the van Freddie?" Asks Daphne. "I think we've run out of fuel!" Says Fred. "Oh no!" Says Shaggy. Later, the gang are out of the van. "We need somewhere to get some fuel" says Fred. "Reah, reah" says Scooby. "Look, over there, it's a house" says Daphne pointing to an old house. "Lets see if they can help" asks Fred. Soon the gang reach the house and knock on the door. An old man opens up. "Hello, we've come to see if you've got any fuel, you see, our van has run out!" Says Fred. "Hmmm, come on in" says the man. The gang walk into his house, it smells damp and grotty and has cob webs everywhere. "Very nice house, Mr..." Says Daphne not knowing the mans name. "Ebenezer Crow" says the man, "and thanks, I make it look as tidy and clean as I can". "Like, it doesn't look that pleasant to me" whispers Shaggy to Scooby. "Ree-hee-hee-hee" laughs Scooby, "Scooby-Doo". Ebenezer passes a pot of fuel to Fred. "Thanks" says Fred. "We owe you!" Says Velma. "You can owe me as well" says Ebenezer, "a Swamp-Creature made of hay has been haunting the village". "We're on the case" says Daphne. Outside the house. "Right, lets split up and look for clues" says Fred, "Velma, you go with Shaggs and Scoob, I'll go with Daphne". The gang set off in their groups and begin searching. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby find another old house and knock on their door. An old lady dressed as a witch comes out. "Hello" she says. "Hi, I'm Velma and this is Shaggy and our dog Scooby-Doo!" Says Velma. "I'm Mrs. Throat, I practise witchcraft!" Says the woman "Like, witchcraft" says Shaggy. "Yes, come in" says Mrs. Throat. Her house is full of old and witchy things. Mrs. Throat starts stirring her cauldron. "Have you heard about the Swamp-Creature?" Asks Velma. "Why in fact I have, he haunts me every night" says Mrs. Throat. "Thank you that's all we needed to know" says Velma. "Goodbye now" says Mrs. Throat. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby walk out. Suddenly the Swamp-Creature appears from the darkness. A chase scene begins. Velma falls over and loses her glasses but Shaggy picks them up and gives them to her. Soon Scooby, Shaggy and Velma run past some barrels and the ghost falls over them. Daphne and Fred come running up to the other three and they unmask the Swamp-Creature. "Mr. Ebenezer Crow" says Daphne. "Yes, I did it, I wanted to scare off that old bag Mrs. Throat a few doors up, she studies witchcraft, and I would've gotten away with it too is it weren't for you meddling kids!" Says Ebenezer. Later the police take Ebenezer away and the gang fill the Mystery Machine with the fuel. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby-Doo. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Swamp Notes/trivia *When Velma says "Me and my big mouth!" it pays homeage to 'What's New Scooby-Doo!' Quotes :"Me and my big mouth!" - Velma Home Media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 3 - Water Freeze *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 2 Category:DarthHill's Stuff